Zombie Baby
by JuJuB7
Summary: Liv/Blaine Liv becomes pregnant with Blaine's baby. Together they figure out how they're going to raise a baby together.
1. Chapter 1

**Liv and Blaine Fanfiction **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot._

* * *

Zombie Baby- Chapter One: Positive

Liv Moore sat on her toilet, staring at the five positive pregnancy tests. She is pregnant. Liv Moore is pregnant. Liv stands and hides the pregnancy tests in her drawer. She suddenly falls to the floor with a loud thoud. Liv sits there for a few minutes, soon tears start falling down her face. This can't be happening to her, it was one time. In a moment of weakness. It crushed her and now because of that she's pregnant. Liv cries for five minutes before collecting herself. She stands up and leaves the bathroom, forgetting (for now) about her bun in the oven. Liv walks out of her bedroom and into the dark kitchen, she's the only one who lives in this apartment. Peyton moved out and in with Major, turns out those two had a thing and kept it from Liv until they were sure that she was ok. But she wasn't ok, instead she went and got herself pregnant.

Liv opens her fridge and pulls out a brown paper bag, it's filled with brains. She takes the container out of the bag and pops it in the microwave. Liv is standing there, in the dark, when an arm wraps around her waist. Liv starts trying to get out of the owner of the arm's grasp, she manages to do so but goes forward into the counter, hitting her stomach. Automatically, Liv's hand goes directly to her stomach, she also starts crying. The owner of the arm kneels next Liv.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The man says moving some of Liv's hair away from her face.

Liv doesn't say anything, she just sobs. Her hand rubbing her stomach. She looks at the man then places her head on his shoulder, she continues crying into his shoulder. The man rubs Liv's back in small circles.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please stop crying. I didn't mean it." The man says

Liv lifts her hand from her stomach and moves it to the man's face. She feels his cheek then moves down, the man grabs her hand. Liv guides his hand to her stomach and places his hand flat on her stomach. Once this happens, Liv's tears dies down, just heavy breathing.

"What? What am I feeling?" The man asks.

Liv lifts her head from the man's shoulders and looks at him right in the eye. The man does the same, searching for an answer.

"You're feeling our baby, Blaine." Liv says.


	2. Chapter 2

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. **_

_**Note: I might decide to post new chapters once a week but no final decision has been made as of yet. **_

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Two: Blaine and the Emergency **

_Previously: _

_Liv lifts her hand from her stomach and moves it to the man's face. She feels his cheek then moves down, the man grabs her hand. Liv guides his hand to her stomach and places his hand flat on her stomach. Once this happens, Liv's tears dies down, just heavy breathing. _

"_What? What am I feeling?" The man asks. _

_Liv lifts her head from the man's shoulders and looks at him right in the eye. The man does the same, searching for an answer. _

"_You're feeling our baby, Blaine." Liv says. _

* * *

Liv has fully stopped crying and heavy breathing, she's now staring at Blaine, who has a blank stare on his face. Yes, Blaine is the father of Liv's baby. He found her in her moment of weakness and well you see where that ended up. Blaine stares at nothing, Liv stares at Blaine, brains long forgotten.

"Blaine, please say something." Liv whispers.

"Y-y-you're p-pregnant." Blaine stutters in a whisper.

"Yes, I took five tests all positive." Liv says.

Blaine's face turns from pale to even more pale. He realizes what he's just done: he might of killed his baby. Liv studies his face, not realizing what Blaine has just realized…

"Oh god, are you ok?" Blaine asks.

"I'm fine." Liv says.

"And the baby?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know." Liv says.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the ER." Blaine says picking Liv up.

"No, I don't want to go." Liv says.

"Liv, you have to." Blaine says.

"But Blaine, we're zombies… I don't have a pulse." Liv says.

"Liv." Blaine says placing his forehead on Liv's. "Think of the baby."

"Alright." Liv says. "But promise me you won't leave my side."

"I won't. I promise." Blaine says.

Blaine carries Liv from the apartment to his car. He starts driving to the hospital. Fast but not too fast. It's pouring which makes Blaine drive slower.

"Blaine." Liv whispers.

"What? What is it?" Blaine asks.

"I don't feel so good." Liv whispers.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks.

"I just feel dizzy and…. Oh." Liv says.

"What! What's going on." Blaine says.

"Blaine, there's blood." Liv says.

"Hold on, Liv, we'll be there soon. Just hold on." Blaine says.

Blaine drives faster, holding onto Liv's hand. Liv holds her grip on Blaine's hand. She doesn't want to lose this baby. This baby might bring her closer to being human. However the pain is too much, she can feel herself slipping out of consciousness. Her grip loosens on Blaine's hand, he feels it.

"Liv." Blaine says.

Liv doesn't respond, she's now unconscious.

"Liv!" Blaine yells.

Blaine starts driving faster. He doesn't want to lose this baby or Liv.


	3. Chapter 3

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot._

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Three: Worried Sick **

_Previously:_

"_I just feel dizzy and…. Oh." Liv says. _

"_What! What's going on." Blaine says. _

"_Blaine, there's blood." Liv says. _

"_Hold on, Liv, we'll be there soon. Just hold on." Blaine says. _

_Blaine drives faster, holding onto Liv's hand. Liv holds her grip on Blaine's hand. She doesn't want to lose this baby. This baby might bring her closer to being human. However the pain is too much, she can feel herself slipping out of consciousness. Her grip loosens on Blaine's hand. He feels it too. _

"_Liv." Blaine says. _

_Liv doesn't respond, she's now unconscious. _

"_Liv!" Blaine yells. _

_Blaine starts driving faster. He doesn't want to lose this baby or Liv. _

* * *

Blaine is sitting in a chair near Liv's hospital bed, he's holding her hand and crying, not only because Liv is unconscious but the fact that he's just lost one of his babies. When Blaine came running into the hospital with Liv bleeding in his arms they rushed over to help. Of course, both of them thought about the fact that they were zombies and were, well, undead. However, in a strange turn of events, they were able to find a pulse on Liv and discover that one of the two babies had passed. Even though he was shedding tears of sadness, he was also shedding tears of happiness. Liv and the surviving baby were ok. All he needs is for Liv to wake up. It's been almost three hours since they arrived and Liv hasn't woken up. He's starting to get nervous, he really hopes Liv wakes up soon or he might have a nervous breakdown. He needs to hear her voice. Even though they only did it one time, he's had feelings for her like he was back in middle school. He was falling in love with Liv Moore…

Blaine has his head down on the hospital bed. He's holding one of Liv's hands. He's tired but he doesn't want to sleep, he just needs her to wake up so he can go to sleep. He needs her to wake up.- Blaine's head is straight down, so he's not looking at Liv. However you can hear the cries coming from him.

"Blaine." Liv whispers.

Blaine doesn't hear Liv over his sobs. Liv notices he's holding her hand, she squeezes it, knowing that Blaine will feel it. Once she squeezes his hand, Blaine immediately looks up, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Liv. Is it really you." Blaine says.

Blaine doesn't wait for her to answer, he stands up and kisses Liv. Liv kisses back. Blaine eventually pulls away from Liv and strokes her cheek. Blaine is now sitting on the bed. Tears are still falling from his face, Liv wipes them away with her hand.

"Stop crying." Liv says.

"I can't, you're awake." Blaine says.

"What about the baby?" Liv asks.

Blaine looks down, he starts sobbing. Both for sadness and happiness. He's lost one of his babies but still has one. He's never shown this much emotion before but he doesn't hide any of emotion from Liv. Liv ,worried by Blaine's reaction, starts crying. Blaine looks back up at her and starts wiping her tears away.

"Liv." Blaine sobs. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh gosh, we lost the baby didn't we." Liv says.

"We lost one." Blaine says. "But we still have a baby."

"What." Liv whispers.

"You were pregnant with twins. You lost one but you're still pregnant with the other." Blaine explains.

"So we lost one but we have one." Liv says.

"Yes." Blaine says.

"Where is everybody?" Liv asks.

"They're waiting outside. You had Peyton scared to death." Blaine says.

"I'm sure I had everyone scared but you were probably the worst of them all." Liv says.

"Yeah, you did. Stay still, I'm going to get the doctor but I'm gonna send Peyton in so you're not alone." Blaine says.

"Ok." Liv says.

Blaine kisses Liv's forehead then leaves. A few minutes later, Peyton comes in. Peyton and Major got married and now Peyton is six months pregnant. Liv and Peyton have always remained close. Liv can see that Peyton has been crying.

"Hey, Liv." Peyton says.

"Hey, Peyton. Sorry I scared you." Liv says.

"You had all of us scared. I thought I was gonna lose you." Peyton says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Liv says.

"I know you didn't mean it. I'm just glad you're ok." Peyton says.

Blaine returns with the doctor.

"I'll talk to you later." Peyton says.

Peyton hugs Liv, she hugs back. Peyton leaves, Blaine goes directly to Liv's side, taking her hand in his.

"Alright, Miss. Moore, you seem pretty well. I think we'll just run a few more tests and get an ultrasound done." The doctor say.

Liv just nods, hoping that she'll be able to leave after the tests. She doesn't want to stay here, she just wants to return home.

"Thank you, doctor." Blaine says.

"Your welcome, I'll be back in a few minutes with the ultrasound machine." The doctor says.

The doctor leaves and Liv starts crying. Blaine immediately sits on the bed, comforting her. Blaine strokes her cheek, kissing her now and then. But he doesn't understand why she's crying. This too is the most emotion Liv as shown since becoming a zombie.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks.

"I just want to leave." Liv sobs.

"I know, don't worry, soon you'll be able to leave. I'll bring you home and take care of you until you feel better." Blaine says.

"Don't you have work to do?" Liv asks.

"Liv, you and this baby are all that matter to me right now." Blaine says.

"Really?" Liv asks.

"Yes. I'm not leaving you or this baby." Blaine says.

The doctor returns with a nurse and the ultrasound machine. They both get the machine set up. Liv lifts her shirt up and the doctor places the gel on her stomach then puts the monitor on her stomach. After a few minutes, Liv and Blaine see a little dot on the screen.

"There's your baby." The doctor says.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, there's are baby." Liv says.

"It's amazing." Blaine says.

"Would you like a picture?" The doctor says.

"Yes." Blaine and Liv both say.

"Alright, Becky will get you the picture." The doctor says.

The nurse leaves and the doctor puts away the ultrasound equipment. The doctor pulls the clipboard off the end of the bed. He checked over a few things then looked at the couple.

"Well, Miss. Moore, everything seems to be in order however I insist that you remain on bedrest for the next week then come back in and we'll go from there. I'll bring the discharge papers and a wheelchair." The doctor says.

"Thank you." Blaine says.

"It's my duty. I'll just be on my way." The doctor says then leaves.

Blaine faces Liv, who is no longer crying, but instead wearing a smile.

"I get to go home." Liv says.

"I know." Blaine says.

"Blaine, I have to be on bed rest for a week. What am I going to do?" Liv says.

"Don't worry about anything, I'll be with you the entire time." Blaine says.

"Will you move in?" Liv asks.

"Of course. Liv, you need to know something… I love you." Blaine says.

"I love you too." Liv says.


	4. Chapter 4

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Four: Home From The Hospital **

_Previously:_

_"Well, Miss. Moore, everything seems to be in order however I insist that you remain on bedrest for the next week then come back in and we'll go from there. I'll bring the discharge papers and a wheelchair." The doctor says._

_"Thank you." Blaine says._

_"It's my duty. I'll just be on my way." The doctor says then leaves._

_Blaine faces Liv, who is no longer crying, but instead wearing a smile._

_"I get to go home." Liv says._

_"I know." Blaine says._

_"Blaine, I have to be on bed rest for a week. What am I going to do?" Liv says._

_"Don't worry about anything, I'll be with you the entire time." Blaine says._

_"Will you move in?" Liv asks._

_"Of course. Liv, you need to know something… I love you." Blaine says._

_"I love you too." Liv says._

* * *

Liv is sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, waiting for the nurse to return with the wheelchair. Blaine is standing next to the bed, holding and stroking Liv's hand. Neither want to admit it but they're both worried about going home and losing this baby. Liv squeezes her eyes shut and Blaine's hand.

"Liv." Blaine whispers.

"Yeah." Liv whispers.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, just nervous. Worried." Liv says.

"I know. I am too." Blaine says.

"You're going to stay, right." Liv says.

"Yes. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine says.

"Promise." Liv says.

"Olivia Moore, I promise that I will not leave you at any time during the pregnancy. I'm going to take care of you and our baby." Blaine says.

"Thank you." Liv whispers.

"Your welcome." Blaine whispers.

The nurse enters with a wheelchair. Blaine helps Liv carefully stand up, slowly they walk over to the wheelchair, she slowly sits down. The nurse leaves and Blaine pushes the wheelchair. Everyone has gone home so it's just Liv and Blaine. Blaine wheels Liv out to the parking garage. He helps her into his car then wheels the chair back to the entrance then runs back to the car and gets into the driver's side. He starts the car and starts driving home. Blaine holds Liv's hand, Liv is resting with her eyes closed. She squeezes Blaine's hand now and then.

"You ok, honey." Blaine says.

"Did you just call me honey?" Liv asks.

"A… Yeah." Blaine says.

"I like that. If we have a girl, let's name her honey." Liv says.

"Alright but what if we have a boy." Blaine says.

"I don't know, you should come up with the name for a boy." Liv says.

"You want me to come with the boy's name?" Blaine asks in disbelief.

"Yes. Blaine, you are the father, I want involved in my pregnancy like you said you're going to be with me and take care of us." Liv says.

"Wow, our lives… Their changing so fast." Blaine says.

"I know but we have each other." Liv says.

"Yes. Yes, we do." Blaine says.

They're silent for the rest of the car. When Blaine pulls stops the car and gets out. By the time he gets to the other side of the car, Liv is getting out of the car. Blaine stands there for a moment but rushes to her side when she suddenly leans against the door.

"No, no. I'm fine." Liv says.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks.

"Yes. I just need to take it slow." Liv says.

"Alright, come on." Blaine says wrapping his arm around Liv's waist.

Slowly, they walk up to the apartment where Blaine and Liv go to the bedroom. Both of them climb in. Blaine is laying on his side with a hand of Liv's stomach. Liv has her hand over Blaine's.

"What time is it?" Liv asks.

"Two a.m." Blaine says.

"I guess we should sleep, maybe. I don't know should we." Liv says.

"Liv, honey, we need some rest. You need some rest." Blaine says.

"I know, I need some rest. Go to sleep." Liv says.

"What about you?" Blaine asks.

"I'm gonna stay up a little while longer but please go to sleep." Liv says.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks.

"Yes." Liv says.

"Alright." Blaine says.

Blaine slowly falls asleep while Liv stays up. Once she's certain that Blaine is asleep, she gets out of the bed and walks to the kitchen. She hits the microwave button and it's starting warming the meal inside. The microwave beeps, Liv pulls out the brains, and starts enjoying the meal she wanted to before she was rushed to the hospital because of her precious babies.


	5. Chapter 5

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Five: Surprise **

_Previously:_

_"Are you sure?" Blaine asks._

_"Yes." Liv says._

_"Alright." Blaine says._

_Blaine slowly falls asleep while Liv stays up. Once she's certain that Blaine is asleep, she gets out of the bed and walks to the kitchen. She hits the microwave button and it's starting warming the meal inside. The microwave beeps, Liv pulls out the brains, and starts enjoying the meal she wanted to before she was rushed to the hospital because of her precious babies._

* * *

The next morning, Liv is sleeping. She's still sitting up but sleeping. Blaine wakes up and notices. He doesn't wake up her instead he places his hand on Liv's stomach, gently rubbing his hand in circles. He's smiling from ear to ear. The realization is finally hitting him; he going to be a father. He going to be the father either to a daughter or a son. Boy, his life is changing fast but he likes why it's changing so fast. Blaine is still rubbing his hand in circles on Liv's stomach, kissing it now and then.

"Hey in there." Blaine says. "It's your daddy… I know you can't hear my yet but I wanted to tell you that I love you, even if you are just a blob… No, you're more than a blob to me, you're my child and I promise you that I'm going to everything in my power to take care of you and your mommy. I love your mommy, she means the world to me and so do you."

Blaine kisses Liv's stomach by this Liv has woken up. She heard everything Blaine said. She can't believe he really talked to their baby. Oh, how she loves him. He loves her. He really loves her and this baby. Liv knows that Blaine is going to stay, he really is going to stay and take care of her and their baby. Liv starts stroking the back of Blaine's head since he's gently laying on her stomach. Once he feels Liv's hand, he moves his head to look at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Blaine says.

"It's fine." Liv says.

"When did you fall asleep?" Blaine asks.

"Around four." Liv says.

"It's only eight now. Get some rest, hun. I'll be back in an hour or two." Blaine says getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Liv asks.

"I just have to wrong a few errands then I'll be back." Blaine says.

"You promise." Liv says.

"Yes. Will you be alright alone?" Blaine asks.

"Yes." Liv says.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks.

"I'll call you if anything happens. Alright." Liv says.

"Alright." Blaine says.

Blaine throws on his jeans and shirt. Kisses Liv one more then walks out of the bedroom. He's almost to the door when something more like someone stops him.

"Blaine." Liv says.

Blaine turns around and sees Liv standing there. Her face looks like fear, Blaine not knowing what's wrong quickly runs over to her. He gently cups her face.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks.

"You're gonna come back, right." Liv says.

"Liv, of course. I'm coming back… I just have some business to attend to." Blaine says.

"Ok." Liv whispers.

"You believe, don't you?" Blaine asks.

"Yes, it's just." Liv says.

"Just what?" Blaine asks.

"When I was with Lowell, he said he would come back and he never came back. A few weeks later, I saw a picture of him and his new wife on the internet." Liv explains.

"That's not gonna happen. I'm not Lowell. Anyway, it's his lost. You have me; I have you; and we have this baby. Liv, we are going to be a happy family, no matter what." Blaine says.

"Promise." Liv says.

Blaine sighs then uncups Liv's face, pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee. He takes Liv's hands into his own.

"Olivia Moore." Blaine says. "I met you at a boat party and turned you into a zombie, we were enemies at first but that all changed when we comforted each other, in our moments of weakness. Now you're pregnant with my baby and that just makes me so happy but I want to be happier with you. So, Olivia Moore, will you do me the honor and become my wife." Blaine ends with a smile.

"Yes." Liv says. "Of course, I will be honored to become Mrs. DeBeers."

Blaine stands up and slides the ring onto Liv's left hand. They then share a kiss, both of them are smiling from ear to ear.

"Believe me know?" Blaine asks.

"Oh, I believe. I've always believed you. There's just one thing." Liv says.

"What's that?" Blaine asks.

"I want to get married right now." Liv says.


	6. Chapter 6

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

AN: Hey, guys. So it's been awhile since I updated so here is a Chapter six. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I thought I'd post it anyway. I've rewritten many times so I thought I would post it and work on chapter seven. Enjoy!

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Six: Decisions**

_Previously:_

Blaine sighs then uncups Liv's face, pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee. He takes Liv's hands into his own.

"Olivia Moore." Blaine says. "I met you at a boat party and turned you into a zombie, we were enemies at first but that all changed when we comforted each other, in our moments of weakness. Now you're pregnant with my baby and that just makes me so happy but I want to be happier with you. So, Olivia Moore, will you do me the honor and become my wife." Blaine ends with a smile.

"Yes." Liv says. "Of course, I will be honored to become Mrs. DeBeers."

Blaine stands up and slides the ring onto Liv's left hand. They then share a kiss, both of them are smiling from ear to ear.

"Believe me know?" Blaine asks.

"Oh, I believe. I've always believed you. There's just one thing." Liv says.

"What's that?" Blaine asks.

"I want to get married right now." Liv says.

* * *

"What? You want to get married right now." Blaine says.

"Yes, I want to become Mrs. DeBeers right now." Liv says.

"So what you're saying is that you want to elope." Blaine says.

"Yes." Liv says.

"What about your family?" Blaine asks.

"We can do a big wedding for our family and friends after the baby is born but right now all that matters is you, me, and this baby." Liv says.

"Honey, as much as I want to get married to you right now but right now the most important thing is to make sure you and the baby are safe which means you getting back into that bed and staying there." Blaine says.

"You're right, I should spend my day in bed." Liv says.

"Alright, get back in bed, and I'll be back in a few hours. Maybe, I'll bring back some food." Blaine says.

"Alright. I love you." Liv says.

"I love you too." Blaine says.

Blaine and Liv kiss. Blaine leaves and Liv returns to bed. Liv grabs her laptop and starts going on websites like Babies R Us. She turns on the TV and listens to. After an hour, someone comes into the bedroom, it's Ravi.

"Hey Liv." Ravi says.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Liv asks.

"I may have been bored and may have been somewhat interested in your pregnancy after all you are a zombie." Ravi says.

"I figured you would but sadly we really can't do anything at the moment. If I leave this bed, Blaine would kill." Liv says.

"I'm sure your fiance would." Ravi says.

"How did you know?" Liv asks.

"The engagement ring." Ravi says pointing to Liv's hand.

"Oh, right." Liv says looking at her own hand.

"You feeling ok?" Ravi asks.

"Yeah, I feel fine. I think I just need some rest." Liv says.

"Alright, I will just leave you to it. Feel better." Ravi says.

Ravi leaves. Liv shuts off the tv and puts her laptop away. Soon, she falls asleep.

Ravi is standing outside Liv's apartment door, he gets out his phone. He starts texting Blaine.

'**Hey, I checked on Liv like you asked' -Ravi **

'_**Was she ok? How was she?' -Blaine **_

'**She seemed distracted but claimed she was tired.' -Ravi**

'_**Alright, thanks. Don't worry, I'm on my way home right now, get back to work.' -Blaine **_

'**No problem, keep me updated.' -Ravi **

'_**Will do." -Blaine **_

Ravi puts his phone and actually leaves this time. Blaine, who wasn't far away, comes home. He quietly enters, with some brains to eat and some bags from a local baby store, that he, along with Liv's mom's help, picked out some stuff to surprise Liv, to make her day a little better. He places the bags onto the table and walks to the bedroom where he sees Liv sleeping. He's leaves her alone, he takes all the baby bags into the second bedroom where, he hopes, to be the nursery. Already in the room, is the rocking chair, Liv's mother gave them. He places the bags on the floor, and then proceeds to sit on the floor and starts going through the bags. The clothes are a neutral. Perfect for both a girl and boy…


	7. Chapter 7

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

AN: Hey, guys. So it's been awhile since I updated so here is a Chapter six. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I thought I'd post it anyway. I've rewritten many times so I thought I would post it and work on chapter seven. Enjoy!

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Seven: Blaine shops while Liv sleeps **

_Previously:_

_Ravi is standing outside Liv's apartment door, he gets out his phone. He starts texting Blaine. _

'_**Hey, I checked on Liv like you asked' -Ravi **_

'_**Was she ok? How was she?' -Blaine **_

'_**She seemed distracted but claimed she was tired.' -Ravi**_

'_**Alright, thanks. Don't worry, I'm on my way home right now, get back to work.' -Blaine **_

'_**No problem, keep me updated.' -Ravi **_

'_**Will do." -Blaine **_

_Ravi puts his phone and actually leaves this time. Blaine, who wasn't far away, comes home. He quietly enters, with some brains to eat and some bags from a local baby store, that he, along with Liv's mom's help, picked out some stuff to surprise Liv, to make her day a little better. He places the bags onto the table and walks to the bedroom where he sees Liv sleeping. He's leaves her alone, he takes all the baby bags into the second bedroom where, he hopes, to be the nursery. Already in the room, is the rocking chair, Liv's mother gave them. He places the bags on the floor, and then proceeds to sit on the floor and starts going through the bags. The clothes are a neutral. Perfect for both a girl and boy… _

* * *

Blaine has sorted through all the baby clothes he bought. He checks on Liv, who is still sleeping. He decides to go out and buy a crib and a few other things. Of course, he really doesn't know what he's doing so he calls Liv's mom whom he has grown close to. After a few rings, she picks up.

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**Hello, Mrs. Moore, it's Blaine." **_

"_**Hello, Blaine, what can I do for you?" **_

"_**Well, I was wondering if you were free to go shopping with me. I want to pick out a crib and get some more baby stuff to surprise Liv before she wakes up and I really need your help." **_

"_**Of course, I'm free. Listen, I meet you at Babies R' Us in twenty minutes. Alright?" **_

"_**Alright. Thank you so much. See you in twenty minutes." **_

"_**Bye." **_

"_**Bye." **_

Blaine hands up the phone and then walks back into the bedroom. He quickly walks over to where Liv is sleeping. He gently kisses her forehead.

"I'll be back soon, love. Keep sleeping, you had a long night." Blaine whispers even though he knows Liv won't respond.

He kisses her forehead one more time then quietly leaves the bedroom. He writes a note and places it on the fridge just in case Liv wakes up. He leaves the apartment and drives to the Babies R' Us. When he gets there, he doesn't see Liv's mother but sees her car. He parks and walks inside where he finds her looking at cribs.

"Mrs. Moore." Blaine says walking up.

"Blaine, hello." Mrs. Moore says.

"So, did you find any cribs?" Blaine asks.

"Well, this brown one but it's up to you." Mrs. Moore says pointing to the one in front of them.

"I think this one too. It's perfect for both a boy and girl." Blaine says.

"Well, let's get this one." Mrs. Moore says.

"Perfect, now we just need to pick up some other things." Blaine says.

"Let's get to work." Mrs. Moore says.


	8. Chapter 8

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

AN: Hey, guys! So I decided to that I would speed up the story. So this chapter takes place at Liv's appointment. Blaine bought more baby stuff but hasn't shown Liv anything it's going to be a surprise. Liv has been in bed all week and hasn't left her room for awhile…

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Eight: Doctor's Appointment **

_Previously:_

_He kisses her forehead one more time then quietly leaves the bedroom. He writes a note and places it on the fridge just in case Liv wakes up. He leaves the apartment and drives to the Babies R' Us. When he gets there, he doesn't see Liv's mother but sees her car. He parks and walks inside where he finds her looking at cribs. _

"_Mrs. Moore." Blaine says walking up. _

"_Blaine, hello." Mrs. Moore says. _

"_So, did you find any cribs?" Blaine asks. _

"_Well, this brown one but it's up to you." Mrs. Moore says pointing to the one in front of them. _

"_I think this one too. It's perfect for both a boy and girl." Blaine says. _

"_Well, let's get this one." Mrs. Moore says. _

"_Perfect, now we just need to pick up some other things." Blaine says. _

"_Let's get to work." Mrs. Moore says. _

* * *

It's been a week since Blaine's shopping trip. Even though he's still working at the meat shop, he's spent the week taking care of Liv. Just like he had wanted, Liv stayed in the bed unless she had to go to the bathroom of course. Today they are going to the checkup appointment. Hopefully, Liv will be able to get off of bedrest. Currently, they're in Blaine's car, by the way Liv is shaking her leg up and down, you can tell she's nervous. Blaine places his hand on her leg, however, Liv doesn't stop shaking.

"Liv, honey," Blaine says. "You need to relax."

"I can't. I'm so nervous." Liv says.

"I know," Blaine says. "So am I but adding stress will only limit your chance of getting of bedrest."

Liv stops shaking her leg but instead grabs Blaine's hand and squeezes his hand, very hard.

"Hey, babe, can I have my hand back." Blaine says.

"Sorry." Liv says losing her grip on Blaine's hand.

"Come on, Liv, just relax. Everything is going to be ok." Blaine says.

"What if it's not!" Liv yells. "What if everythings not ok."

Liv starts sobbing. Blaine pulls the car and rubs circles on Liv's back. Eventually her sobs die down, she leans her head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine continues to rub circles into her back.

"Liv, it's alright." Blaine whispers. "It's alright."

"I know." Liv sobs. "I know."

"Guess it's a good thing we left early." Blaine says.

"Yeah." Liv chuckles.

"See, I made you laugh." Blaine says. "Now can we go to this appointment… I want to know how my baby is doing."

"Yes, I want to see how she's doing too." Liv says.

"She?" Blaine asks.

"Oh, sorry, I just want it to be a girl." Liv says.

"Me too." Blaine says stroking Liv's cheek.

"Really." Liv says.

"Yes, I've always wanted a daughter." Blaine says. "I've always a child to call princess and spoil her." Blaine says.

"Well, let's go to this appointment in a few months we'll be able to find out if we're having a girl or a boy." Liv says.

Blaine starts the car and drives to the hospital. Liv has relaxed and is now excited for her first official appointment. When they arrive at the hospital, Blaine parks in the garage and helps Liv out of the car. They walk to the reception area where the woman behind the counter tells them the doctor will be with them in a moment. They sit down in the waiting area. Soon they are brought to the ultrasound room. Liv changes into the hospital grown and lays on sits on the bed. Blaine stands by the bed, holding Liv's hand. The doctor enters.

"Hello, Miss. Moore." The doctor says.

"Hello." Liv says.

"Well, today, we're going to check to see how your baby is doing." The doctor says.

The doctor gets ultrasound machine ready while Liv lays back. The doctor squirts the gel onto Liv's stomach… After a few minutes, Blaine and Liv can see their baby on the screen.

"There's your baby." The doctors says.

"Is the baby ok?" Blaine asks.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy which means you are off bed rest." The doctor says.

"Thanks goodness… I was getting so sick of that room." Liv says.

"Well, Miss. Moore, everything seems to be fine. You are able to go back to work. I'll just leave you two to see your way out. Have a good day." The doctor says then leaves.

"Blaine, I get to go back to work and so do you." Liv says.

"What." Blaine says.

"Going back to work, the doctor just said I could go back to work and you're going to go back too right." Liv says.

"Well, Liv, I wanted to talk to you about that." Blaine says.

"What is there to talk about?" Liv asks.

"I want to be a stay at home dad." Blaine says.


	9. Chapter 9

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Here is another chapter for y'all. I'm trying to speed things up but not too much. To me, the last couple chapter have been icky. But I promise, in do time, they will get better. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Nine: Stay At Home Dad **

_Previously:_

_"Well, Miss. Moore, everything seems to be fine. You are able to go back to work. I'll just leave you two to see your way out. Have a good day." The doctor says then leaves._

_"Blaine, I get to go back to work and so do you." Liv says._

_"What." Blaine says._

_"Going back to work, the doctor just said I could go back to work and you're going to go back too right." Liv says._

_"Well, Liv, I wanted to talk to you about that." Blaine says._

_"What is there to talk about?" Liv asks._

_"I want to be a stay at home dad." Blaine says._

* * *

Blaine and Liv are driving home from their appointment. Liv hasn't said a single word since the got in the car. Blaine is worried, very worried. He keeps glancing at her, hoping she'll say something. Feed up, Blaine pulls the car over and starts the engine off.

"What are you doing." Liv says the anger evident in her voice.

"Are you mad?" Blaine asks.

"Why would I be mad." Liv says.

"Because I want to be a stay at home dad." Blaine says. "Liv, I'm sorry but I want to see my child and spend the day with her or him… I don't want to spend my day at a meat shop. Why can't a father be at home with his child!"

"Can't we just go home!" Liv yells.

"Fine!" Blaine yells.

Blaine starts the engine and drives back to their apartment. Once there, Liv quickly climbs out of the car and goes to her own car. Before Blaine can reach her, she drives off. Blaine just walks into the apartment, he throws his keys onto the counter and flicks the TV on.

_Meanwhile With Liv…. _

Liv drives to the morgue. She gets out of her car and walks in. She throws on her lab coat and starts looking at the body. Ravi comes in a few minutes later. When he sees Liv, he slowly approaches her.

"Liv." Ravi says.

"Hi." Liv says.

"Why are you here?" Ravi asks.

"Because the doctor said I could return to work." Liv says.

"You know, you could have come in tomorrow." Ravi says.

"Blaine and I had a fight." Liv says.

"Oh." Ravi says.

"I just can't believe him." Liv says.

"What he do?" Ravi asks.

"He wants to be a stay at dad." Liv says.

"And you don't want him to." Ravi says.

"It's not that I don't want him to." Liv says. "It's just everything is happening so fast."

"Liv." Ravi says. "Yes, everything is happening fast but you have to remember that everything is happening fast for him too. You two should talk about this not fight about."

"You're right." Liv says. "I've gotta go back home."

"Alright." Ravi says

Liv takes over her lab coat, grabs her purse, and runs out the door. She drives all the way home, she sees Blaine's car and knows he's home. She quickly runs into her apartment however when she gets in there, everything is still. The TV is running but there's no Blaine, all the lights are off except for one… It's coming from the bathroom. Liv makes her way to the bathroom, she opens the door and sees a horrific sight….


	10. Chapter 10

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Here is another chapter for y'all. I'm trying to speed things up but not too much. To me, the last couple chapter have been icky. But I promise, in do time, they will get better. This chapter has a cliffhanger at the end. I hope you enjoy. _

**HEADS UP: NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT. WHICH YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU READ THE ENTIRE CHAPTER. **

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Ten: The Horrifying Truth**

_Previously:_

"_He wants to be a stay at dad." Liv says. _

"_And you don't want him to." Ravi says. _

"_It's not that I don't want him to." Liv says. "It's just everything is happening so fast." _

"_Liv." Ravi says. "Yes, everything is happening fast but you have to remember that everything is happening fast for him too. You two should talk about this not fight about." _

"_You're right." Liv says. "I've gotta go back home." _

"_Alright." Ravi says _

_Liv takes over her lab coat, grabs her purse, and runs out the door. She drives all the way home, she sees Blaine's car and knows he's home. She quickly runs into her apartment however when she gets in there, everything is still. The TV is running but there's no Blaine, all the lights are off except for one… It's coming from the bathroom. Liv makes her way to the bathroom, she opens the door and sees a horrific sight…. _

* * *

Liv walks into the bathroom and sees Blaine throwing up. She's sees all the pills and pill bottles on the bathroom counter. She quickly makes herself over to Blaine's side. She rubs small circles into his back. With questions running through her head… Did Blaine takes all these pills? Was he trying to commit suicide? Eventually Blaine stops throwing up and lays his head down in Liv's lap, she gently strokes his hair.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Blaine sobs.

"For what? What did you do?" Liv asks.

"I tried to takes a bunch of pills… I wanted to die." Blaine sobs.

Liv starts crying. He wanted to commit suicide. He wanted to die. He didn't want to be here for her or their baby.

"Why?" Liv sobs.

"I don't know." Blaine sobs. "After I took the pills, I thought of you and our baby and that's when I started throwing up."

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Liv says.

Both Blaine and Liv stand up. Liv leads a still crying Blaine to their bed where she tucks him into bed. She starts to walk away but Blaine grabs her arm.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asks.

"I just have to do a few things then I'll join you." Liv says.

"Alright." Blaine says.

Liv kisses Blaine's forehead then leaves the room. She goes into the kitchen and pulls out her phone and dials a number…

"Hello." A man says through the line.

"Hi, it's Liv." Liv says.

"Liv, what's the matter." The man says.

"Do you think you could come over as soon as possible." Liv says.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there." The man says.

"Thanks, Dad." Liv says.


	11. Chapter 11

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.

**AN: Here is another chapter for y'all. I'm trying to speed things up but not too much. To me, the last couple chapter have been icky. But I promise, in do time, they will get better. I hope you enjoy. ****I'm not a real fan of this chapter but it's going to tie in with the story. When I started writing this it was going one way but the went another. Also, Chapter Twelve with be a few months after this chapter**.

_WARNING: SUICIDE IS MENTIONED. DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT._

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Eleven: Owen Moore**

_Previously:_

_Liv kisses Blaine's forehead then leaves the room. She goes into the kitchen and pulls out her phone and dials a number…_

_"Hello." A man says through the line._

_"Hi, it's Liv." Liv says._

_"Liv, what's the matter." The man says._

_"Do you think you could come over as soon as possible." Liv says._

_"Yes, of course. I'll be right there." The man says._

_"Thanks, Dad." Liv says._

* * *

Owen Moore, the father of Olivia and Evan Moore. The ex. husband of Eva Moore. He spends most of his time, he's away going to hospitals, helping people who have tried to commit suicide. He's just received a call from his daughter, she sounded like a wreck. Now he's on his way to her apartment. He gets there and quickly makes his way to her apartment and knocks on the door. Liv opens the door.

"Liv! Are you ok?" Owen says.

"Dad, shh. Blaine is sleeping." Liv says.

"Who's Blaine?" Owen asks.

"My fiance." Liv says.

"You're getting married." Owen says.

"And I'm pregnant but that's not why I called you." Liv says.

"Why did you call me?" Owen asks.

"He tried to commit suicide." Liv says.

"Where is he?" Owen asks.

"In the bedroom, sleeping. Come with me." Liv says.

Owen walks into the apartment. He follows Liv to the bedroom where Blaine is sleeping. She gently crawls onto the bed and starts shaking Blaine.

"Blaine, honey, wake up." Liv says.

Blaine slowly wakes up. Once he's fully awake, he rests his head on Liv's shoulder. He notices the man standing in the doorway.

"Who's he?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine, this is my father, Owen Moore. He's here to help you." Liv says.

"Help me." Blaine says.

"With you know, the suicide." Liv says.

Blaine buries his face into Liv's neck and starts crying. Owen, knowing that it's uncomfortable for Blaine, leaves the couple alone. Blaine continues to cry. He's such a shame of what he did. He never wants to think about it again.

"Blaine." Liv says.

"No." Blaine sobs.

"Blaine, look at me." Liv says.

Blaine lifts his head from Liv's shoulder. His eyes are red and puffy.

"Blaine." Liv says. "I know you ashamed of what you did but I think you need professional help and my dad can help you. Before we get married and before you become a stay at home father, you need to get better."

"Liv." Blaine says. "I don't know what caused this… I feel like an idiot. A stupid idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Liv says.

"I'm not." Blaine says.

"No, everybody makes mistakes." Liv says. "You see people have a certain breaking point and when they reach that breaking point, they tend to do things they would never do."

"Are you feeling ok?" Blaine asks.

"Yes." Liv says.

"Who's brain did you eat?" Blaine asks in a whisper.

"Some guys at the morgue who I'm going to guess was some type psychologist." Liv says.

Blaine laughs.

"See you feel better already." Liv says.

"I do." Blaine says.

Liv takes Blaine's hand and places it on her stomach. Blaine strokes her stomach.

"Whenever you feel crappy, just remember this little gal." Liv says.

"I will but Liv, honey, we don't know if our baby is even a she." Blaine says.

"I know it's a girl. I just know." Liv says.

"How?" Blaine asks.

"It's just a mother's instinct." Liv says.

"Well, I guess in a few months, Honey DeBeers will be born." Blaine says.

"Tell me you'll be ok." Liv says.

"I'm going to be ok… I'm going to get help. Professional help." Blaine says.


	12. Chapter 12

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Here is another chapter for y'all. I'm trying to speed things up but not too much. To me, the last couple chapter have been icky. But I promise, in do time, they will get better. I hope you enjoy. _

_**This chapter takes place a few months after the previous chapter. Blaine has been meeting with Mr. Moore for a few months, getting better. Liv has spent most of her time at the morgue but in this chapter she is home because she called in sick. **_

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Twelve: Sick **

_Previously:_

_Liv takes Blaine's hand and places it on her stomach. Blaine strokes her stomach._

_"Whenever you feel crappy, just remember this little gal." Liv says._

_"I will but Liv, honey, we don't know if our baby is even a she." Blaine says._

_"I know it's a girl. I just know." Liv says._

_"How?" Blaine asks._

_"It's just a mother's instinct." Liv says._

_"Well, I guess in a few months, Honey DeBeers will be born." Blaine says._

_"Tell me you'll be ok." Liv says._

_"I'm going to be ok… I'm going to get help. Professional help." Blaine says._

* * *

Liv sat on her couch with a cup of warm tea with a little hot sauce in it. She's wrapped in a blanket and has the TV on. An hour ago, she returned home from work, it's only 11:30 but she wasn't feeling good. So she came home. Blaine doesn't know she's home, he's out with her father. The two have really gotten closer, they actually like father and son. Liv couldn't be more happy. While Liv is sitting on the couch, she gets this feeling of wanting to throw up. She quickly dashes up from the couch, breaking the cup in the process, and runs into the bathroom where she throws up. A few seconds after she arrives in the bathroom, she can feel someone rubbing small circles into her back. She looks up and sees Blaine's face but then throws up again.

"Liv, are you ok?" Blaine asks.

Liv continues to puke for a good ten minutes then she leans back onto Blaine, placing her head on his shoulder. She has her eyes closed and his breathing heavy.

"Liv." Blaine whispers.

"Yeah." Liv says.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asks.

"For now." Liv says.

"You had me worried sick." Blaine says.

"Yeah. How?" Liv says.

"I walked in and heard glass breaking then I saw you dashing towards the bathroom." Blaine says.

"I'm sorry." Liv says.

"What are you doing home anyway?" Blaine asks.

"I wasn't feeling good so I came home early, I didn't call because you were with my dad." Liv says.

"Well." Blaine says standing up and picking up Liv at the same time. "Let's get you to bed."

"Slow." Liv says. "Slow."

"I will, don't worry." Blaine says.

Blaine slowly carries Liv to their bedroom. He gently places her down then covers her with the blankets. He then feels Liv's forehead. She's burning up.

"Liv, you're burning up." Blaine says.

"Am I." Liv says.

"Yes." Blaine says picking Liv back up. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Blaine leaves the apartment and carries Liv to his car. He quickly drives to the hospital…

At the hospital. Liv is laying in a hospital bed while Blaine is standing next to the bed, holding her hand. They've already been here for an hour and they're waiting for the tests results to come back. You can tell Blaine is worried both for his baby and his fiance. Liv's doctor comes in…

"Mr. DeBeers." The doctor starts out. "Miss. Moore is experiencing just a normal sickness but is more increased because she's pregnant. By the look of her, I'm putting Miss. Moore on bedrest."

"For how long?" Blaine asks.

"One week then she comes back in… Just like the last time. You two are free to go as soon as Miss. Moore wakes up." The doctor says.

"Alright, thank you." Blaine says.

The doctor nods his head then starts to leave but turns around.

"Oh, Mr. DeBeers." The doctor says.

"Yes." Blaine says.

"Would you like to know if you're having a girl or boy?" The doctor asks.

"Yes." Blaine says.

"It's a girl." The doctor says. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Blaine says.

The doctor once again nods and leaves. Blaine gently shakes Liv, after a few minutes of shaking, she wakes up.

"Blaine." Liv mumbles.

"Hey." Blaine says.

"What's happening?" Liv asks.

"We're going home." Blaine says.

"Good." Liv says.

"Liv, love, there's something I have to tell you." Blaine says.

"What?" Liv asks nervous that there's something wrong with the baby.

"Well, love, the doctor put you on bedrest again." Blaine says.

"What!" Liv yells.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, think of Honey." Blaine says.

"I thought we were gonna wait to found out the gender to call her by her name." Liv says.

"The doctor just told me we're having a girl." Blaine says.

"Really." Liv says.

"Really, in three months we're going to be parents to Honey Eva DeBeers." Blaine says.

"I'm glad we decided to give her my mother's name." Liv says.

"Me too." Blaine says.

"Are we able to go?" Liv asks.

"Yes, you really want to go home." Blaine says.

"Yes." Liv says.

"Alright, come on, we'll go home." Blaine says.

"Can we get chinese food?" Liv asks.

"Sure." Blaine says.

Blaine helps Liv out of the bed, they leave the room and slowly make their way to Blaine's car. Blaine helps Liv into the car then gets in himself. He drives to a local chinese restaurant and got some chinese food. Then he drives back to their apartment. They get out of the car and walk to their apartment, Blaine blocks Liv's entrance…

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Liv asks.

"Lister, Liv, I have a surprise for you." Blaine says.

"What kind of surprise?" Liv asks.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told." Blaine says.

"I guess not." Liv says.

"Close your eyes." Blaine says.


	13. Chapter 13

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Here is another chapter for y'all. I'm trying to speed things up but not too much. To me, the last couple chapter have been icky. But I promise, in do time, they will get better. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Thirteen: Surprise **

_Previously:_

_Blaine helps Liv out of the bed, they leave the room and slowly make their way to Blaine's car. Blaine helps Liv into the car then gets in himself. He drives to a local chinese restaurant and got some chinese food. Then he drives back to their apartment. They get out of the car and walk to their apartment, Blaine blocks Liv's entrance… _

"_Blaine, what are you doing?" Liv asks. _

"_Lister, Liv, I have a surprise for you." Blaine says. _

"_What kind of surprise?" Liv asks. _

"_Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told." Blaine says. _

"_I guess not." Liv says. _

"_Close your eyes." Blaine says. _

* * *

Blaine slowly leads Liv into the apartment, he places the bag of food onto the table, then continues to lead Liv into the apartment, down the hallway. They make it into the room, Blaine places Liv in the middle of the room.

"Ok, you can open your eyes." Blaine says.

Liv opens her eyes and gasps. She's standing in the middle of a nursery, a perfect nursery for a girl. It's walls are painted pink and hanging on the wall are letters spelling out Honey. There's a crib, changing table, a rocking chair. In the closet, there's many clothes, most for a girl. Liv is awestruck by this. She has no words…

"What do you think?" Blaine asks.

"I love it." Liv says.

"Really." Blaine says.

"Really." Liv says walking over to Blaine and places a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, I worked really hard on it after you told me you knew we were having a girl… I'm just glad you were right." Blaine says.

"I can't believe you did this." Liv says.

"Well, I did… With help from your Mom. And Dad." Blaine says.

"My parents helped you." Liv says.

"Yeah, your mother and I went shopping together while your father and I put all the furniture together." Blaine says.

"Wow." Liv says. "I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life."

"No, I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life." Blaine says. "Such a beautiful woman carrying my beautiful daughter."

"Oh Blaine." Liv says.

Liv and Blaine kiss. Liv suddenly pulls away, placing a hand on her stomach. Blaine

immediately panics, is face is filled with worry…

"Liv, what's wrong?" Blaine asks.

"Nothing." Liv says.

"What." Blaine says.

Liv takes Blaine's hand and places it on her stomach. Blaine doesn't know what's going on until he feels a light kick against his hand. His face changes from panic to happy, very happy.

"Do you feel it?" Liv asks.

"Yeah, she's kicking." Blaine says.

"She knows who we are." Liv says.

Blaine leans his head towards Liv's stomach.

"Hey, little gal." Blaine starts. "It's your daddy. I can't wait to you get here, neither can mommy. We're so excited about you. Sure, everything is moving fast but it's a good moving fast. I love you."

Blaine kisses Liv's stomach then stands up and kisses Liv.

"Can we have that chinese food now?" Liv asks.

"Of course." Blaine says.

"Don't forget the hot sauce." Liv says.


	14. Chapter 14

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Here is another chapter for y'all. I'm trying to speed things up but not too much. To me, the last couple chapter have been icky. But I promise, in do time, they will get better. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Fourteen: Bed rest, again **

_Previously:_

_Liv takes Blaine's hand and places it on her stomach. Blaine doesn't know what's going on until he feels a light kick against his hand. His face changes from panic to happy, very happy. _

"_Do you feel it?" Liv asks. _

"_Yeah, she's kicking." Blaine says. _

"_She knows who we are." Liv says. _

_Blaine leans his head towards Liv's stomach. _

"_Hey, little gal." Blaine starts. "It's your daddy. I can't wait to you get here, neither can mommy. We're so excited about you. Sure, everything is moving fast but it's a good moving fast. I love you." _

_Blaine kisses Liv's stomach then stands up and kisses Liv. _

"_Can we have that chinese food now?" Liv asks. _

"_Of course." Blaine says. _

"_Don't forget the hot sauce." Liv says._

* * *

Liv is sitting in bed, reading a baby magazine. She's been in bed for a few days, however, she's more entertained now that she's further along in her pregnancy and nows the gender of her baby. Blaine, of course, has been a huge help. Bringing Liv food and drinks and well, putting up with her pregnancy hormones. She's so happy that Blaine is putting up with her. Currently, Liv is alone in the apartment. Blaine is at work. They agreed that for the rest of Liv's pregnancy and until she's returns to work, Blaine would continue to work. Bringing in money until then. Liv hears a crash like glass breaking, Liv knows that it couldn't be Blaines, he's still at work, he wouldn't come home. Liv carefully and quietly gets out of bed, she grabs a bat, and makes her way out of her bedroom. Liv sees a figure moving in the kitchen…

"Don't move!" Liv yells.

The figure stops moving and slowly turns around. Liv is shocked by who is in her apartment…

"Hey, Liv." The figure says.

"Lowell." Liv says.

"Can you please put that bat down?" Lowell asks.

"Sorry." Liv says lowering the bat.

"Don't be, I broke into your apartment." Lowell says.

"Yeah, why did you break in?" Liv asks.

"I didn't realize anyone was home. I didn't see your car." Lowell says.

"That's because my fiance` has my car." Liv says.

"Your fiance`. You're getting married." Lowell says.

"Yeah and as you can tell I'm also pregnant." Liv says.

"If you don't mind my asking." Lowell says. "But whose the mystery man?"

"I am." Blaine says, making his persance known.

"Blaine." Liv says. "You're home."

"Yeah." Blaine says walking past Lowell and over by Liv, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I had this feeling that you shouldn't be alone. Turns out I was right."

"Oh." Lowell says. "So the man who turned you into a zombie is your fiance` and the father of your baby."

"Yes." Liv says, uncomfortable.

"Listen." Blaine says noticing Liv's uncomfortable. "I think you should leave and don't come back."

"I think you're right." Lowell says. "Nice to see you again, Liv."

Lowell leaves. Blaine and Liv stand there for a few minutes before Liv breaks down, her knees collapsing below her. Blaine quickly lowers her to the ground then sits down himself. He wipes Liv's hair out of her face. Liv continues to sob…

"Liv, honey, he's gone. There's nothing to worry about." Blaine says kissing both of Liv's cheeks.

"I know." Liv says. "I'm sorry, it's these stupid pregnancy hormones."

"Come on." Blaine says picking Liv up bridal style. "Let's get you back to bed, I think you need some sleep."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Liv says. "Honey kept kicking last night, kept me up."

"She's a kicker." Blaine says.

"You got that right." Liv says.

Blaine walks into their bedroom and places Liv into the bed. As soon as Liv's head hits the pillow, she's out. Blaine stares at Liv for a few months before a knock at the door drags him away. He walks out of the apartment, through the kitchen, and to the door which he opens. He's shocked to see whose on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Blaine." The person says.

"Hi, Mom." Blaine says.


	15. Chapter 15

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Here is another chapter for y'all. I'm trying to speed things up but not too much. To me, the last couple chapter have been icky. But I promise, in do time, they will get better. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Fifteen: Mrs. DeBeers &amp; Wedding Talk **

_Previously:_

_Lowell leaves. Blaine and Liv stand there for a few minutes before Liv breaks down, her knees collapsing below her. Blaine quickly lowers her to the ground then sits down himself. He wipes Liv's hair out of her face. Liv continues to sob… _

"_Liv, honey, he's gone. There's nothing to worry about." Blaine says kissing both of Liv's cheeks. _

"_I know." Liv says. "I'm sorry, it's these stupid pregnancy hormones." _

"_Come on." Blaine says picking Liv up bridal style. "Let's get you back to bed, I think you need some sleep." _

"_Yeah, I think you're right." Liv says. "Honey kept kicking last night, kept me up." _

"_She's a kicker." Blaine says. _

"_You got that right." Liv says. _

_Blaine walks into their bedroom and places Liv into the bed. As soon as Liv's head hits the pillow, she's out. Blaine stares at Liv for a few months before a knock at the door drags him away. He walks out of the apartment, through the kitchen, and to the door which he opens. He's shocked to see who's on the other side of the door. _

"_Hello, Blaine." The person says. _

"_Hi, Mom." Blaine says. _

* * *

Blaine is standing in the doorway shocked. There, standing in front of him, is his mother. A woman he hasn't since he was twelve. The woman who left him and his father, the woman who made him become a drug dealer…

"Blaine, honey." Mrs. DeBeers says.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" Blaine asks.

"Well, I came to see you and my future daughter-in-law." Mrs. DeBeers says.

"The last time I saw you was when I was twelve. Why show up now?" Blaine asks.

"Because I've had a change of heart. I thought maybe we could start over." Mrs. DeBeers says.

"Blaine!" Liv yells.

"Mom, this isn't the best time." Blaine says.

"I understand, I'll come back later." Mrs. DeBeers says.

Mrs. DeBeers leaves. Blaine closes the door and quickly makes his way to the bedroom where Liv is. Liv is sitting up in the bed with tears rolling down her face. Blaine immediately sits next to her on the bed, wiping the tears away.

"Liv." Blaine says. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to stay here, sleep with me." Liv says.

"Ok." Blaine says.

Blaine lays down. Liv lays next to Blaine, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Who was at the door?" Liv asks.

"Um, no one." Blaine says.

"Come on, Blaine, tell me who it was." Liv says.

"It was my mom." Blaine says.

"Your mom." Liv says.

Yeah, she wanted to meet you." Blaine says.

"Where is she?" Liv asks.

"She left." Blaine says.

"Do you not want me to meet her?" Liv asks sitting up.

"No, it's not that." Blaine says.

"Then what is it?" Liv asks.

"Liv, sweetheart, my mother left my father and I when I was twelve and after so many years of not seeing her, I'm not comfortable with letting her back into my life just so she can walk back out." Blaine explains.

"Why didn't you tell this before?" Liv asks.

"Cause it was in the past… And, you know, I don't like to talk about my parents." Blaine says.

"I know." Liv says.

Liv takes Blaine's hand and places it on her stomach. Blaine's face lights up when he feels light kicks against his hand. His kisses the top of Liv's head. Liv's face is also light up.

"Soon." Blaine starts. "Soon our daughter will be with us and we'll be a happy family."

"After Honey is born, we can start planning our wedding." Liv says.

"You know we could start planning the wedding right now." Blaine says. "If we get another things done in the next three months, we'll be able to have the wedding not long after Honey is born besides if I know you, you probably have some things already picked out."

"You know that's a good idea." Liv says. "And yes, I have some things already picked out."

"Like what?" Blaine asks.

"Oh, you know, the dress, flowers, bridesmaid dresses, and your tux." Liv says, whispering the last part.

"Wait, hold on, did you just say my tux." Blaine says.

"I just picked it out because I liked it and it would look good on you. You don't have to wear it, you can choose another one." Liv says.

"Well, let's see it." Blaine says.

Liv grabs some magazines from her bedside table. She grabs about five magazines, all of them revolving around weddings.

"Wow." Blaine says. "Light reading."

"Funny." Liv says. "Here it is."

Liv hands the Blaine a magazine. He takes it and looks at the tux Liv has picked out. It's a simple black tuxedo.

"That's nice." Blaine says. "That's really nice."

"So, you like it." Liv says.

"I love it, Liv, you got good taste." Blaine says.

"Thanks, I knew you would just love it." Liv says.

"Well, since we have that out of the way, let's plan this wedding." Blaine says.

"I love you." Liv says.


	16. Chapter 16

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Here is another chapter for y'all. I'm trying to speed things up but not too much. To me, the last couple chapter have been icky. But I promise, in do time, they will get better. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Sixteen: Wedding Planning &amp; Babies **

_Previously:_

"_Soon." Blaine starts. "Soon our daughter will be with us and we'll be a happy family." _

"_After Honey is born, we can start planning our wedding." Liv says. _

"_You know we could start planning the wedding right now." Blaine says. "If we get another things done in the next three months, we'll be able to have the wedding not long after Honey is born besides if I know you, you probably have some things already picked out." _

"_You know that's a good idea." Liv says. "And yes, I have some things already picked out." _

"_Like what?" Blaine asks. _

"_Oh, you know, the dress, flowers, bridesmaid dresses, and your tux." Liv says, whispering the last part. _

"_Wait, hold on, did you just say my tux." Blaine says. _

"_I just picked it out because I liked it and it would look good on you. You don't have to wear it, you can choose another one." Liv says. _

"_Well, let's see it." Blaine says. _

_Liv grabs some magazines from her bedside table. She grabs about five magazines, all of them revolving around weddings. _

"_Wow." Blaine says. "Light reading." _

"_Funny." Liv says. "Here it is." _

_Liv hands the Blaine a magazine. He takes it and looks at the tux Liv has picked out. It's a simple black tuxedo. _

"_That's nice." Blaine says. "That's really nice." _

"_So, you like it." Liv says. _

"_I love it, Liv, you got good taste." Blaine says. _

"_Thanks, I knew you would just love it." Liv says. _

"_Well, since we have that out of the way, let's plan this wedding." Blaine says. _

"_I love you." Liv says. _

* * *

Blaine walks into the apartment, carrying two bags of groceries, he can hear Liv on the phone talking. It's been a few days since they decided to start planning their wedding. Surprising, they've gotten a lot in done in a few days. Blaine, walks into the apartment, places the two bags on the counter, then walks into the bedroom where Liv is, sitting in the bed, on the phone. Blaine quietly sits next to Liv and starts rubbing her stomach. After about five minutes, Liv gets off the phone and places it on the bedside table.

"Hey." Liv says.

"Hey." Blaine says.

"That was Major." Liv says.

"How are they doing?" Blaine asks.

"Jeffery is finally sleeping through the night." Liv says.

"That's good." Blaine says.

"Are you ok?" Liv asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine says.

"Are you sure?" Liv asks.

"Liv, sweetheart, I'm fine." Blaine says.

"Alright." Liv says.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asks.

"Much better." Liv says.

"That's good." Blaine says. "You know, I really can't wait till Honey is born." Blaine says.

"Why?" Liv asks.

"Because once she's born, it will be real… I'll be a father." Blaine says.

"And you'll be the best father." Liv says.

"Do you really believe that?" Blaine asks.

"Yes." Liv says. "You'll be the best father ever. You're going to make me and our daughter proud."

"I love you so much." Blaine says.

"And I love you so much." Liv says.

"Only two more months." Blaine says.

"Can't wait." Liv says.

"Me either." Blaine says.


	17. Chapter 17

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Here is another chapter for y'all. I'm trying to speed things up but not too much. To me, the last couple chapter have been icky. But I promise, in do time, they will get better. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Seventeen: Labour Pains **

_Previously:_

"_Because once she's born, it will be real… I'll be a father." Blaine says. _

"_And you'll be the best father." Liv says. _

"_Do you really believe that?" Blaine asks. _

"_Yes." Liv says. "You'll be the best father ever. You're going to make me and our daughter proud." _

"_I love you so much." Blaine says. _

"_And I love you so much." Liv says. _

"_Only two more months." Blaine says. _

"_Can't wait." Liv says. _

"_Me either." Blaine says. _

* * *

10:30 p.m. Blaine is laying on the bed, thinking about how his life is changing. It's a good change. Liv is currently in the bathroom. They've had a long day both are tired. Liv slowly comes out of the bathroom and slowly sits on the bed all while clutching her stomach. Blaine notices and immediately begins to worry. He sits up, moves close to Liv, and brushes her hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks.

"N-n-nothing." Liv stutters.

"Liv, you're stuttering." Blaine says.

"I'm fine." Liv says. "I'm fine."

"You look like you're in pain." Blaine says.

"No, it's just a little pain." Liv says leaning against Blaine.

Blaine puts an arm around Liv's waist and puts a hand on her stomach. Liv sucks in a breath. Then after about three and half minutes later, Liv finally exales.

"Liv, you're having contractions, aren't you." Blaine says.

"It's just false labour, they'll go away soon." Liv says.

"How long have you been having contractions for?" Blaine asks.

"A few hours." Liv says.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Blaine says.

Blaine gets off the bed and helps Liv off. As soon as Liv stands up, her water breaks.

"Blaine." Liv says.

"Did you water just break?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah." Liv says.

"Come on." Blaine says.

"Blaine, we're having our baby." Liv says.

"I know." Blaine says. "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Here is another chapter for y'all. Only a few more chapters till the story is over. I know very sad. :( …. However for the time being, enjoy this chapter. :) __**Also, I'm having a special vote which you can find more information at the end of the chapter.**_ _Enjoy. _

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Eighteen: More Labour Pains **

_Previously:_

"_Liv, you're having contractions, aren't you." Blaine says. _

"_It's just false labour, they'll go away soon." Liv says. _

"_How long have you been having contractions for?" Blaine asks. _

"_A few hours." Liv says. _

"_Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Blaine says. _

_Blaine gets off the bed and helps Liv off. As soon as Liv stands up, her water breaks. _

"_Blaine." Liv says. _

"_Did you water just break?" Blaine asks. _

"_Yeah." Liv says. _

"_Come on." Blaine says. _

"_Blaine, we're having our baby." Liv says. _

"_I know." Blaine says. "I know."_

* * *

Liv is sitting in a hospital bed, clutching Blaine's hand. Blaine is sitting behind her supporting her back. After the contraction passes, Liv leans back against Blaine. Blaine moves her hair away from her sweaty face. Liv has her eyes close while she exales. She keeps her grip on Blaine's hand.

"You're doin good, baby." Blaine whispers into Liv's ear.

"It hurts." Liv says.

"I know but soon Honey will be here." Blaine says.

"We'll meet our daughter." Liv says.

"That's right, we'll meet our daughter." Blaine says.

"Owwww." Liv says gripping Blaine's hand harder.

"Breathe. Just breathe." Blaine whispers in her ear.

The contraction soon passes, Liv once again leans back against Blaine. The doctor comes in and begins to check Liv.

"Alright, Miss. Moore, you're two centimeters dilated." The doctor says.

"Only two centimeters." Liv says.

"Yes, it's going to be quite a while before you can start pushing." The doctor says.

"Thank you." Blaine says.

The doctor leaves. Blaine moves his hands around to her stomach and starts rocking both of them back and forth. Liv slowly starts to relax.

"Blaine, I'm only two centimeters." Liv says.

"I know. It's going to be a while to before she gets here." Blaine says.

"Hours, it's going to be hours before she gets here. I can't do this for hours." Liv sobs.

"Liv, sweetheart, you can do this." Blaine says. "I know you can."

"Blaine, do you know how much pain that is." Liv says.

"Liv, relax, everything is going to be okay." Blaine says.

Blaine continues to rock them back and forth. Soon, Liv is able to fall asleep. Liv's mother, Eva, comes in. She walks to the side of the hospital bed where Blaine is, away from a sleeping Liv.

"How's she doing?" Eva asks in a whisper.

"Okay, she's in a lot of pain but the medicine kicked in however she's only two centimeters dilated." Blaine whispers.

"Oh, poor baby." Eva whispers.

"This is the most comfortable position for her. Able to grip my hands so hard, I think they're going to fall off." Blaine whispers.

"Don't worry, Blaine, in the end it will all be worth it. I'll just leave you two." Eve whispers.

Eva leaves. Blaine continues to rock them back. He rubs his hands on Liv's stomach. He also kisses Liv's head now and then.

"Hey baby." Blaine says. "I know you can't do anything about this but you're causing mommy a lot of pain. She's asleep but soon she's gonna wake up and she's gonna be in pain again, it's gonna take a lot longer than a few hours for you to get here but I can tell you, we're both going to be the happiest people in the world once you're in our arms."

"More than the happiest people." Liv says.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Blaine says.

"You didn't, the pain woke me up." Liv says.

"Oh, getting worse." Blaine says.

"Yes." Liv says.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do something about the pain." Blaine says.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Liv says. "Oh, wait, yes it is."

"Whoa." Blaine says. "Liv, you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Liv says with an anger tone. "It's not like I'm having contractions and I'm only two freaking centimeters dilated."

"Just relax." Blaine says. "Everything is going to be ok."

Liv starts crying.

"Liv, um, are you ok?" Blaine asks.

"Yes." Liv sobs. "I'm fine, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's ok, I get it you're in pain, a lot of pain." Blaine says.

"I just want this to be over." Liv sobs.

"I know, don't worry. Before you know it, it will be all over." Blaine says.

The doctor returns and once again check Liv. Mind you, it's been a few hours since the last check up.

"Well, Miss. Moore, I'm happy to say you're seven centimeters dilated, only three more centimeters to go. I'm quite surprised you're moving so fast but of course, less pain for you. I'll be back in an hour or two." The doctor says.

The doctor leaves.

"Did you hear that?" Liv asks.

"Yeah, soon we'll meet our baby girl." Blaine says.

"Hopefully, in a few hours, she'll be in our arms." Liv says.

"I can hardly wait." Blaine says.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I've been thinking… I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story. I have three prompts that I've been thinking for the sequel. As I mentioned before you get to vote. You vote which prompt you would like to see a the sequel, please only vote once. Thank you- WritingGurl202 **

_**Prompt A:**_ **Zombie Wedding: This story takes shorty after the Zombie baby, it focuses on Liv and Blaine planning the rest of their wedding then getting married. **

_**Prompt B: **_**Zombie Toddler: This story takes place three years after Zombie baby, Liv and Blaine are now married and their daughter is now three. It follows how they juggle married and raising a toddler. Plus a surprise. **

_**Prompt C: **_**My Life As A Zombie Teenager: This story takes place sixteen years after Zombie Baby, the main part of the story is on Liv and Blaine's zombie teenager daughter and her trying to keep it secret. **


	19. Chapter 19

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Ok, so I forgot to mention this is my last chapter but I don't know anything about being labour or anything related to that. Here is another chapter for y'all. Only a few more chapters till the story is over. I know very sad. :( …. However for the time being, enjoy this chapter. :) __**Also, I'm having a special vote which you can find more information at the end of the chapter.**_ _Enjoy._

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Nineteen: Trouble with Blaine **

_Previously:_

"_Well, Miss. Moore, I'm happy to say you're seven centimeters dilated, only three more centimeters to go. I'm quite surprised you're moving so fast but of course, less pain for you. I'll be back in an hour or two." The doctor says. _

_The doctor leaves. _

"_Did you hear that?" Liv asks. _

"_Yeah, soon we'll meet our baby girl." Blaine says. _

"_Hopefully, in a few hours, she'll be in our arms." Liv says. _

"_I can hardly wait." Blaine says._

* * *

Boy, how wrong they were. Yes, getting to seven centimeters only took a few hours but getting to ten was going to take a lot longer. Thirteen hours later, Liv was eight and half centimeters dilated and see was in a lot of pain. Blaine is no longing in the room, Eva and Peyton are in there, it all became too much for Blaine to handle. Currently, Blaine is sitting away from everyone. His head in his hands.

"Blaine." Owen says.

Blaine looks up and sees Owen standing in front. Owen can see tear stains on Blaine's face. Owen sits in the chair next Blaine.

"What's wrong?" Owen asks.

"I can't do this." Blaine sobs. "I can't be a dad, I don't know what to do, I can't do any of this."

"Blaine, listen to me, you can do this." Owen says. "You're going to be the best father."

"How do you know?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine, when Eva and I were expecting Liv, I was a mess, into all types of drugs and alcohol. A few months before she was born, I quiet all of that and when the Eva was in labour I was like you, I thought I was going to be a terrible father but as soon as Liv was born, it was the best day ever." Owen explains.

"Really." Blaine says.

"Yes. My advice is go back into that room and be with Liv when your daughter is born." Owen says.

"Thank you." Blaine says.

Blaine stands up and walks back into Liv's room. When he walks in, Liv is sleeping, again. Eva and Peyton are sitting chairs. Blaine immediately goes to Liv's side. Eva and Peyton get up and leave the two alone. Shortly after entering, Liv wakes up.

"Hey." Liv says.

"Hey." Blaine says.

"Are you ok?" Liv asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I left." Blaine says.

"Did my Dad talk to you?" Liv asks.

"Yes." Blaine says. "How'd you know?"

"He came in here and asked where you were then he went to look for you." Liv says.

"Oh. I should have known." Blaine says. "He's been amazing help."

"Yeah." Liv says. "Yeah."

"Liv, are you ok?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah." Liv says.

"Liv." Blaine says.

Blaine notices Liv slowly slipping out of unconsciousness. Blaine hits the button calling the doctor. The doctor and the nurse coming rushing in. Blaine is moved out of the way and the doctor and nurse tend to her.

"What's going on?" Blaine asks in panic.

"Mr. DeBeers, we're going to have to do an emergency c-section." The doctor says.

"What." Blaine says in panic.

"Everything is going to be fine." The doctor says.

"How is everything going to be fine, she's not even conscious!" Blaine yells.

The doctor and nurses, that have joined them into the room, wheel the bed out. Blaine follows them however once they get to the room, where the c-section is going to be held, Blaine is stopped at the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr. DeBeers, but you have to stay out here." One of the nurses says.

The nurse joins the others. The door closes. Blaine leans against the wall and slowly slides down the wall. He has his head in his hands. Owen sits next to him. Blaine cries and cries.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I've been thinking… I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story. I have three prompts that I've been thinking for the sequel. As I mentioned before you get to vote. You vote which prompt you would like to see a the sequel, please only vote once. BTW: Prompt C's name changed but still the same. -Thank you- WritingGurl202 **

_**Prompt A:**_ **Zombie Wedding: This story takes shorty after the Zombie baby, it focuses on Liv and Blaine planning the rest of their wedding then getting married. **

_**Prompt B: **_**Zombie Toddler: This story takes place three years after Zombie baby, Liv and Blaine are now married and their daughter is now three. It follows how they juggle married and raising a toddler. Plus a surprise. **

_**Prompt C: **_**Zombie Teenager: This story takes place sixteen years after Zombie Baby, the main part of the story is on Liv and Blaine's zombie teenager daughter and her trying to keep it secret. **


	20. Chapter 20

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Ok, so I forgot to mention this is my last chapter but I don't know anything about being labour or anything related to that. Here is another chapter for y'all. Only a few more chapters till the story is over. I know very sad. :( …. However for the time being, enjoy this chapter. :) __**Also, I'm having a special vote which you can find more information at the end of the chapter.**_ _Enjoy. _

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Twenty: Family **

_Previously:_

"_What's going on?" Blaine asks in panic. _

"_Mr. DeBeers, we're going to have to do an emergency c-section." The doctor says. _

"_What." Blaine says in panic. _

"_Everything is going to be fine." The doctor says. _

"_How is everything going to be fine, she's not even conscious!" Blaine yells. _

_The doctor and nurses, that have joined them into the room, wheel the bed out. Blaine follows them however once they get to the room, where the c-section is going to be held, Blaine is stopped at the door. _

"_I'm sorry, Mr. DeBeers, but you have to stay out here." One of the nurses says. _

_The nurse joins the others. The door closes. Blaine leans against the wall and slowly slides down the wall. He has his head in his hands. Owen sits next to him. Blaine cries and cries. _

* * *

After what seemed like forever, at least in Blaine's mind, one of the nurses finally called Blaine in to see his fiance and meet his daughter. They moved her into a different room but Blaine didn't care, he just wanted his daughter and fiance to be okay. Blaine rushes towards Liv's room but stops when he gets to the door.

"I can do this." Blaine whispers to himself.

Blaine pushes the door open. What he sees brings him to tears. Liv is sitting in the bed, holding their daughter. Their daughter, she's finally here. He slowly makes his way to the bed, he gently sits on the bed. All while looking at the tiny pink bundle in Liv's arms.

"She's beautiful." Blaine says.

"Would you like to hold her?" Liv asks. "Daddy."

"Yes." Blaine says.

Liv hands their daughter over to Blaine. He takes and just stares at her in awe. This is his daughter. His daughter, Honey Eva DeBeers, is here in front of him. More tears start flowing.

"Hi." Blaine whispers to Honey. "I'm your daddy."

"Can you believe she's finally here." Liv says.

"I know." Blaine says.

"Are you ok?" Liv asks.

"I am now." Blaine says. "Both of you are fine. You are fine right."

"I'm fine and so is she. We're both perfectly fine." Liv says.

"Thank god." Blaine says.

"Blaine." Liv says.

"Yeah." Blaine says.

"Did you still want to be a stay at home dad?" Liv asks.

"Only if you want me to. I will totally understand if you want me to keep working." Blaine says.

"Do you like your new job?" Liv asks.

Recently, Blaine got a new job, working for Liv's dad. He really likes his new job. He doesn't want to quit but he does want to spend time with his daughter.

"I love my new job." Blaine answers.

"Well, there's your answer." Liv says. "Don't quit, keep working."

"But there's also the fact that I have to return to school." Blaine says.

"Well, you could always leave your job until you finish school. You know you could do online classes and spend time with Honey while I'm at work then when I come home, we can all be a family and spend time together." Liv says.

"I like that idea." Blaine says. "I like that idea a lot."

Honey, the newborn baby, makes a noise making her presence known. Both Liv and Blaine look at the baby. Blaine moves to sit next to Liv.

"I think that Miss. Honey here likes that idea too." Blaine says.

"Can you believe she's ours." Liv says.

"No, I can't." Blaine says. "She's beautiful just like her mommy."

"I love you." Liv says.

"I love you too." Blaine says.

Blaine and Liv kiss then return their attention back to Honey.

"And we love you too." Liv says.

Both Liv and Blaine each kiss Honey's head. Blaine slowly rocks the baby to sleep. Liv also falls asleep with her head leaning against Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you both." Blaine whispers.

* * *

**Hey guys, as I said in the last chapter I plan on doing a sequel and have three prompts. You all, my readers, get to vote which prompt you would like to see as a sequel. Place you vote in the reviews/comments, please vote once. Which ever recieves the most votes will be the prompt for the sequel.- Thank you, WritingGurl202 **

_**Prompt A:**_ **Zombie Wedding: This story takes shorty after the Zombie baby, it focuses on Liv and Blaine planning the rest of their wedding then getting married. **

_**Prompt B: **_**Zombie Toddler: This story takes place three years after Zombie baby, Liv and Blaine are now married and their daughter is now three. It follows how they juggle married and raising a toddler. Plus a surprise. **

_**Prompt C: **_**Zombie Teenager: This story takes place sixteen years after Zombie Baby, the main part of the story is on Liv and Blaine's zombie teenager daughter and her trying to keep it secret. **


	21. Chapter 21

Liv and Blaine Fanfiction

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. _

_AN: Alright guys, here is the last chapter of Zombie Baby. Sad, that this story is finally coming to an end. However, there is going to be a sequel and a prequel. Exciting, I know. I'm going to write the sequel then the prequel. For now, enjoy the last chapter of Zombie Baby.- WritingGurl202 _

* * *

**Zombie Baby- Chapter Twenty-One: Welcome home, Honey Eva DeBeers**

_Previously:_

"_Can you believe she's ours." Liv says. _

"_No, I can't." Blaine says. "She's beautiful just like her mommy." _

"_I love you." Liv says. _

"_I love you too." Blaine says. _

_Blaine and Liv kiss then return their attention back to Honey. _

"_And we love you too." Liv says. _

_Both Liv and Blaine each kiss Honey's head. Blaine slowly rocks the baby to sleep. Liv also falls asleep with her head leaning against Blaine's shoulder. _

"_I love you both." Blaine whispers. _

* * *

One week after having Honey, Liv and Blaine were able to go home. The first time, they would bring their daughter to her new home. Right now, they're in the car. Blaine is in the back while Liv is in the back with the baby.

"How she doing back there?" Blaine asks.

"She's doing fine." Liv says.

"And how are you doing?" Blaine asks.

"Fine." Liv says.

"You excited to go home?" Blaine asks.

"Of course, our baby girl is going to see her new home for the very first time. This is going to be a special moment." Liv says.

"I'm so glad I got that camera." Blaine says.

"I still can't believe you bought a camera." Liv says.

"I need to capture my baby girl on camera. All those precious moment especially those with her mommy." Blaine says.

"Don't worry, she's not going to be going anywhere anytime soon." Liv says.

"I'll make sure of that." Blaine says.

"You have such an overprotective daddy, don't you." Liv says moving her attention to the baby. "Yes, you do. Yes, you do."

"And you have the cutest mommy, don't you." Blaine says joining in.

"Soon, Honey, mommy's gonna be Mommy DeBeers cause daddy and I are going to get married in three months." Liv says.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" Blaine asks.

"Of course, I am. It's the day I become Mrs. Blaine DeBeers." Liv says.

"You know, Liv, I've been thinking. I know now is not the right time but we if we move into a house." Blaine says.

"I've been thinking about that too." Liv says. "I think we should wait till little miss. Honey here is at least two before we decide to move."

"That's fine with me, as long as I'm with the two of you." Blaine says.

They've arrived at their apartment. Honey's new home. Blaine gets out of the car and helps Liv out, who is now holding Honey. Blaine grabs the car seat and the bags then they both make their way inside.

"Here, we are baby girl." Liv says. "This is your new home. You're gonna love it here. Your daddy and I like it here and it's even better now that you're here."

Blaine smiles at his fiance and daughter. He's so extremely happy. He's a father and soon he's going to be a husband. Nothing could be better. He has the perfect family. What could be better?

"Hey." Blaine whispers. "Why don't we show her, her room."

"Good idea." Liv says.

Blaine and Liv walk through the apartment and into the nursery. Blaine places the diaper bag next to the door. He then he walks over to Liv and wraps his arms around her waist. Together he rocks the three of them.

"We did it, Blaine." Liv says.

"We did." Blaine says. "We have the perfect family."

"We have our Zombie Baby." Liv says.

"That we do." Blaine says.

* * *

There you guys go. The last chapter of Zombie Baby. I want to thank you all for reading this story. My very first fanfiction. I promise I will right a prequel and a sequel to this story. Again, thank you all. -WritingGurl202 a


End file.
